


Lazy Mornings

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean laughed, squirming under Victor’s weight. He was such a giant softie, which had been completely unexpected. When Dean first met him, all he saw were the bristly spikes and tough guy attitude but Dean guessed that was good to project on their job, both working as bouncers at a busy club. He was an asshole to Victor, always antagonizing him, and Victor was an asshole back. But the more Dean got to know him, see little peeks under his take no shit exterior, the more Dean realized how similar they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

Dean blinked sleepily and uncurled his body, rolling on to his back and stretching his arms up above his head as the blankets twisted around his waist. It was late morning, maybe afternoon by now, the sun that managed to get past the thick black out curtains making the room hazy with soft light. Glancing to the dresser, Dean noted that it was in fact one PM.

At least they didn’t have anything to do today. It was a Wednesday, midweek for most people but since they’d synched up their schedules Wednesday meant a free day for just the two of them. Most of the time.

Shifting slowly to roll onto his side, Dean pulled the blanket away from his lap, his morning erection greeting the day cheerfully. It was warm in their apartment, the bed soft and comfortable. Dean luxuriated in the simple things that meant safety and welcome, he’d come to appreciate the finer things in life. Like waking up next to someone he knew well, that he cared a whole hell of a lot about even if he hadn’t really examined just how deep that care went yet.

Victor was sprawled on his back, blankets shifted around his thighs and midsection bare, one arm stretched across the bed above Dean’s blanket. Dean ended up sleeping on Victor’s chest a lot. It was a nice chest, comfy, well muscled, and always so fucking warm. Victor’s mouth hung open on a quiet rumbling snore.

Maybe it was creepy, but Dean just liked to look at him sometimes, when he was quiet and pliant. Victor was always so goddam loud and so active when he was awake - which, really, Dean had no problem with - but seeing him sleeping made Dean think of other things. They’d been living together almost two years now. Victor was getting a little soft around the midsection with all the ‘indulgence’ - that’s what he called it - food that Dean kept around the apartment. Victor would grouse about it, eat it, glare at Dean and spend an extra hour lifting weights. He was still getting a bit soft. Not too soft, mind, they both had to keep in shape for their jobs. But if Victor had to let a notch out on his belt, Dean didn’t really mind.

He’d always liked taking care of people, in his own way. Reaching out, Dean rested his head on one folded arm as he stroked his fingers lightly along the fine ridges of Victor’s stomach that were starting to loosen a little, starting to recede a little. Victor was still fucking fit and hot as hell, even with a few more pounds. Dean dipped the pads of his fingers into the small crevices between muscles, the notch of his belly button, the curve of muscle along his hip. Victor snorted in his sleep and shifted. He was ticklish, but Dean was kind of an asshole because he loved teasing Victor about it.

Brushing his fingers along the dark skin down his stomach, barely caressing along the base of his - impressive - morning wood, and traipsing back up his stomach to flick against a tight little nipple, Dean smirked to himself mischievously as Victor twitched, the hand closest to Dean jerking to swat at him even in sleep. Dean dug his fingers in a little more, not too much pressure and not too little, to get the maximum amount of ticklage down his ribs and his sides where he was most sensitive.

Victor pushed at him, awake and mostly coordinated, grumbling, “Goddamit Dean I swear if you’re fucking tickling me awake again…”

“Dude it’s fucking one already.”

“So? It’s our day off.”

Dean stroked down and cupped Victor’s cock, scooting closer and rubbing his own along the smooth skin of his hip.

“Yeah. Well I’m awake already.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to wake me up.”

Victor shifted his hips pushing up against Dean’s hand.

“Pretty sure you like it when I wake you up.”

Victor’s close arm had curled around his shoulder, fingers pushing through his hair.

“Well, I don’t mind when you wake me up like that.”

Dean grinned, craning his head back to look at Victor, brown eyes blinking down at him and those lush fucking lips curling up in a small smile. Dean tickled him again, and Victor grunted as he heaved over to pin Dean to the bed.

“Tell me again why I like you, asshole. You don’t wake a man up tickling him.”

“Aw see, I just love your charm in the morning Vic.”

Victor nudged his way in between Dean’s thighs, cocks pressing together between their bellies, Victor’s strong hands grabbing his wrists and pushing them up beside his head to hold there. Dean squeezed his thighs around Victor’s waist and rocked up against him.

“You know what I’m gonna do to you Dean?”

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

Victor grinned, dipping his head down to kiss Dean on the lips, along his jaw, the shell of his ear.

“I’m gonna tie you up, bind your wrists together and fasten you to the bed, pull your legs down and get them tied, gonna make sure you can’t go no where or do nothing….. then I’m gonna….. roll over and go back to sleep.”

Dean laughed, squirming under Victor’s weight. He was such a giant softie, which had been completely unexpected. When Dean first met him, all he saw were the bristly spikes and tough guy attitude but Dean guessed that was good to project on their job, both working as bouncers at a busy club. He was an asshole to Victor, always antagonizing him, and Victor was an asshole back. But the more Dean got to know him, see little peeks under his take no shit exterior, the more Dean realized how similar they were.

Even if they’d gotten to where they were in life through different paths a lot of what they did was motivated by the same means. Victor was at his heart a family man. When he didn’t need to be tough, he could be the softest sweetest guy. Dean kind of liked it. Ok, he really liked it. Of course, he still tried to rile Victor up. Hey, it was a fun pastime.

Victor nipped against his jaw and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He had let Dean’s wrists go. Bad move. Dean smoothed his hands down the planes of Victor’s back, fingers pressing in to the little dimples beside his spine right above the swell of his ass. Then they shifted, slow, insidious, along his waist aaaaand Victor knew exactly what Dean was getting at because he was flipped over onto his belly in a heartbeat.

“You ass. I’m not gonna give you what you want if you’re just going to be a little shit about it.”

“You know I just like pressing your buttons.”

“Uh - huh.”

Victor draped along his body, weight holding him down into the soft dip of the mattress, one hand braced beside Dean’s head and the other stroking down the length of his back, his ass.

“Baby, you still loose from last night?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

Victor pushed up, reaching in to the night stand for a condom and Dean shifted, folding his arms under his head and wiggling his ass up against Victor. He was lying with his thighs together , cock pressed to the soft sheets, Victor straddling his ass and shifting down to the tops of his thighs. Dean arched up a little, curving his spine and pushing his ass back while Victor pulled him open and pressed forward.

Sinking all the way in with no resistance, Dean sighed and shuddered at the stretch of loose muscles, Victor’s cock thick and warm as the man lay down along Dean’s back again. Kisses laid against his shoulder and his neck had him shivering while Victor did that little rolling thing with his hips that had his cock rubbing all the good spots inside Dean without really even thrusting. It was lazy and slow and warm morning sex, and it was one of Dean’s favorite kinds.

Except, when Victor went still on him. Dean twisted a little, reaching behind himself to the heavy body that blanketed him. Scratching his fingers down Victor’s side, he felt a jerk and heard a snort when Victor started to move again.

“Did you seriously just fall asleep fucking me?”

“Babe, you got a ass straight oughta my dreams, I just forgot I was awake.”

 “You know you’re not as smooth as you think you are.”

“Whatever, you’re the one that woke me up for sex.”

Strong hands gripped his hips and he felt Victor pushing up a little more, grinding in and working up a rhythm as Dean just relaxed into it, body curving up in Victor’s hands. Pressing his face into the pillow he came with a soft release against the sheets, feeling Victor losing his pace and falling against Dean’s back again.

Dean grunted when his weight got to be too much and Victor rolled over. Curling up against his side as Victor stripped off the condom and pulled the sheets back up, Dean found his fingers tracing the softness of Victor’s belly.

“I swear to God Dean.”

“Suck it up man.”

“Fuck you.”

“Suck my dick.”

“Make me a bacon cheese omelette later and we’ll see.”

“Really?”

“Man, I’m going to back to sleep.”

Dean tucked himself up against Victor’s body, warm and smelling the good kind of dirty after sex. An arm around his shoulders pulled him closer as Victor yawned and kissed the top of his head. Fuck yeah, omelet’s and bjs later sounded good.

After a nap.


End file.
